Grand Theft Autumn - A Fiolee Oneshot
by The TypeWritter
Summary: Prince Gumball is hosting another ball , and Fionna has no one to go with , because the Flame Prince is busy with his kingdom . Now , Marshall Lee has a chance to win a lonely Fionna's heart . Will he suceed ? Or will he be Friendzoned yet again ? A Fiolee Oneshot / Songfic


**Grand Theft Autumn - Fiolee Fanfiction ( Oneshot )**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the land of Aaa when our favorite blonde-haired adventurer was just about to wake up ...

**" Fionna ! Breakfast ! Wake Up Honey-Buns ! "** Cake shouted from the bottom of the house in the kitchen as she was making bacon pancakes . Our cute heroine swinged from left to right as she was waking up from her bed . As she stood up , she scratched her eyes , stretched then changed her pyjamas to her regular , everday outfit .

**" Morning Cake ! What's for B-Fast ? "** Fionna asked as she was climbing down the ladder .

**" Bacon Pancakes , Sugar-Drop ! Eat up ! "** Cake said while handing over the delectable pancakes as she smiled .

**" Oh ! BTW Fi , Gumball came here ealier and invited us to his Aurora Ball ! It's gonna be a blast ! "** Cake excitedly told her sister about the ball while handing her over the invitation .

**" Uh ... I don't know Cake ... Sometimes , Gumball's missions are so ... Lame ... "** The blonde human said .

**" Nonsense ! Come on Fi ! There's gonna be food , the beautiful nothern Aurora lights ! It's gonna be a blast ! "**

Fionna remained silent and starred at her cat sister skeptically ...

**" What ? "**

**" Cake , are you only doing this because you haven't dated Lord Monochromicorn in a long time ? "**

**" Fine . You caught me . But come on , Baby-cakes ! Please ! I could go on my own , but I would need your help if that cougar known as the Ice Queen shows up and bunks up the ball ... "**

**" Erhhhhmmmm ... Fine , I'll go ... "**

**" Yay ! Thanks baby ! You won't regret this , and besides , you could bring Flame Prince with you ! "** Cake said slyfully while nudging her human step-sister's shoulder as she blushed as red as an apple .

**" Yeah , yeah ... "** The girl adventurer said while secretly hiding her excitement ...

**" Man , I can't wait to invite FP over ! It's been a while since we've hang out "** Fionna thought excitedly as she was about to grab the phone to contact the Flame Prince .

**" Hello ? "**

**" Hey FP ! "**

**" Hello Princess Fionna ! "**

**" Hahaha , FP you don't need to call me that "** Fionna blushed and laughed when she heard the cute nickname that FP called her .

**" So , what's up ? "** Asked The Flame Prince .

**" I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Prince Gumball's Aurora Ball "**

**" Aurora Ball ? You mean like ... A date ? " The Burning Prince asked anxiously .**

**" Uh ... yeah ! "**

**" Oh ... Uh , I'm so sorry Fionna , but the Fire Kingdom has some urgent matters I have to attend to , and I'm needed ...**

**I'm so sorry . "**

**" Oh ... Well , It's okay ... "** Fionna said sadly as tears were slowing falling out of her eyes .

**" Are you gonna be okay ? "**

**" Yeah , thanks anyways FP . "**

**" No problem . "** Fionna hung up the phone tearfully . Cake walked up to her as she saw her sister cry .

**" Oh Baby-Cakes , I'm so sorry about FP . "** Cake rubbed her back while Fionna sobs her eyes out . **" But Fionna , ti tell you the truth ... It's not really working out with you and FP ."**

**" What ? But it's going great ! "**

**" It WAS going great at first ... Until he started to neglect you ... "**

**" Yeah , but he's busy with ...**

**Political Fire Kingdom stuff ... "**

**" Fi , honey ... I'm sorry , but look , I don't wanna see you cry anymore , and he might not be as ready as you in a relationship ... "**

**" Wha ? What are you saying , Cake ? "**

**" Fionna , it's hard for me to say this ... But I think you need to break it off with him ... "**

Fionna is now crying more hot tears " I know it's hard , but I'll let you think about it ... "

**" Okay , thanks Cake ... "**

**" Don't worry Cake , there's lots of great guys there ,anyways . "** Cake made Fionna smile a little as she patted her back , but then suddenly , a gale of wind busted through the tree house's windows and a strawberry flew exactly on Fionna's palms . Cake hurriedly closed the window .

**" Huh , wow , that was really unexpected ... Especially the strawberry landing on my palms . "** Fionna shrugged and starred at the strawberry skeptically as she ate it .

**" Mmm ! This tastes good ! Hey Cake , mind if I go out , you know , just to clear my head . "**

**" Okay Baby-Cakes , where are you headed to ? "**

**" Marshall's , I'll just jam with him so that I could clear my head . "**

**" Okay Sugar , just be back in time to fit your dress for tonight's ball ! "**

**" I will ! "** Fionna shouted as she went out the house , headed for the lair of the vampire king .

( Skip to the scene wherein Marshall and his band , the scream kings were walking towards his cave )

When the cute , golden haired adventurer reached Marshall's house , he saw Marshall Lee with the infamous band of Aaa , the Scream Kings .

**" Hey Marshall ! "** Fionna said while running and waving towards Marshall .

**" Hey , heads up you guys , here comes Marshall's girlfriend ! "** Kyle , another vampire and one of Marshall's bandmates said jokingly as all of the band members laughed . There was a bright gush of red on Marshall face .

**" Haha you guys , she's not my girlfriend **" Marshall shrugged , trying to hide his face as it was blushing like there was no tomorrow .

**" Oh guys , quiet ! Here she comes "** Bonga , the band's ghost drummer said and smiled .

**" Hi Marshall ! Hey Scream Kings ! " **Fionna said joyfully .

**" Sup Fi . "** Marshall said , trying to remain sly .

**" Heeyyyy Fionna "** The whole band said as they were snickering .

**" What's so funny ? "** Fionna asked confusingly .

**" Oh , they've been morons the whole day " **Marshall said jokingly to the band .

**" Okay , Marsh , we gotta go ! We don't wanna be unprepared for tonight's gig at THE AURORA BALL ! "** Bonga shouted as she waved her hand in thw air in the form of a heavy rock gesture .

**" You guys are performing for the ball tonight ? Cool ! "** Fionna said excitedly .

**" Yeah , it's gonna be totally rad ! "** Kyle added .

The band pointed their heavy rock hand gestures into the air then they all shouted **" SCREAM KINGS ! HELL YEAH ! " .**

**" Hahahaha ! Alright Marshy , see you later ! " **Kyle bid fairwell .

**" Yeah , see you too lovebirds later ! "** Bonga teasingly added , as him , Kyle and Girl left Marshall and Fionna alone infront of his cave .

**" What does she mean by " Lovebirds "** Fionna said , while looking confused .

**" Ah , you know Bonga , always messing around and stuff , hehehe . Wanna head inside ? "**

**" Sure ! It's kinda getting chilly out here anyways ! "** Fionna said , while rubbing her shoulders .

They both went inside Marshall's cosy home , where he started a cozy fire in his fireplace for Fionna , because Marshall noticed that the Autumn season was getting to Fionna .

**" Gee , thanks for the fire Marshall . "**

**" No probs . So , what brings you to the lair of the sexy vampire king ? "** Marshall said slyly while he was wingling his eyebrows to Fionna .

**" Yeah , Sure , Sexy ... "** Fionna retorted sarcastically .

**" Oh , you know , just wanna jam , hanging out and stuff . "**

**" Nah , I jammed ealier . Honestly , I'm tired from all the strumming and singing ... "** Marshall shrugged while looking at his sore , red fingers .

**" Oh ... "** Fionna said .

**" Maybe , you know ... We could just chill in front of the fire ? "**

**" Yeah , I guess that would be nice . "** Fionna answered .

**" I'll get us some snacks . "**

**" Sure . "**

Marshall floated to the kitchen to get some soda , strawberries , marshmallows and some BBQ sticks .

**" Here we are Mi'Lady , some Marshall-Mallows for the pretty adventurer ! "** The vampire said while smiling as he gave the marshmallows to the blonde heroine .

**" Let's let the fireplace light up this house . "** Then , Marshall turned off all the lights , leaving the fireplace to shine bright like a diamond to the whole living room .

**" Mmm ! These Marshall-Mallows aren't half bad ! "** Fionna exclaimed while chewing the mallows .

**" Hehehe ... I still can't believe Gum-Wad invited me to perform in his fancy-pansy ball ! "** Marshall said while laughing lightly .

**" Hehehe , yeah ... "** Fionna said , as the mood in her voice turned from slightly happy to sad .

Marshall looked worried for Fionna , as a matter of fact , he actually discovered he had lingering feelings for her a few months ago . But when he was about to tell the adventurer how he really felt for her , it was too late ... She was already dating the Flame Prince . So now , back to the present , Marshall now tries to hide those feelings , but not this time .

**" Hey Fi , you okay ? "** Marshall worriedly looked at Fionna , whose eyes were shining brighter than the sun .

**" * Sob * Yeah ... I'm fine * Sob * It's nothing ... "** Fionna turned her head away from Marshall's direction , for she didn't want him to see him crying .

Marshall knew she wasn't fine .

He could feel it in his undead bones she wasn't fine .

**" Hey , whatever it is , you can tell me . "** Marshall moved closer to the adventurer , trying his best to comfort her .

**" Swear you won't laugh ? "**

Fionna asked tearfully .

**" Dude ! Why would I laugh at something as serious as this ? " **

**" Okay ... So I asked my boyfriend , The Flame Prince to go to the ball with me ... "**

**" Uh-Huh ... " Marshall said , obviously getting jelly ...**

**" And well , he said he was busy * sob * with the kingdom and stuff * sob * ... as always ... * sob * ... "**

**" And that's why you don't hang out with him anymore ? "**

**" Yeah ... Then Cake said * sobs * ... That I should ... * sobs * ... "**

**" That you should break with him ? "** Marshall said , when in fact , at the back of his mind , he was erupting with joy .

**" Yeah * sobs * ... Cake says that he's not ready as I am in a relationship ... "** Fionna tearfully said while Marshall grabbed a blanket and wrapped them both together .

**" Oh Fi ... I hate to say it , but you Cat might be right , I mean I would hate to see my henchwoman like this ... and believe me when I say there's lot of guys out there for you ! By Glob , there's even one right now who really likes you ! I mean , why not ? You're caring , adventurous , cute ... "** Marshall said while blushing as he was wiping Fionna's tears , thinking _" Oh Fuck ! I blew my cover ! She'll notice that its me ! Why the hell did I say that in the first place ?! "_

**" Really Marsh ? There's someone out there who would really take me seriously ? "** Fionna said , as her tears started to fade .

**" Wha-err , Yeah , sure Fi ! Why its the guy you least expect ! "**

**" Really , what's he like ? "**

Fionna's eyes then started to get brighter .

**" Hell , I don't know ! "**

Marshall chuckled .

**" Awww ... "**

**" But I do know one thing ! He's gonna come to you , soon ! Maybe in tonight's ball ! "**

**" Really ? Hehehe , Yay ! ... Hey Marshy ? "**

**" Yeah ? "**

**" Thanks for cheering me up ... "** Fionna moved closer to Marshall and snuggled him , burrying her head on his chest while hugging him .

Marshall was speechless at first , while he blushed ... But then , he hugged back and said " No problem , Fionna ... "

He smiled . After that , they fell asleep with Fionna leaning on Marshall's shoulder . Then suddenly , Marshall's watch rang , which both woke them up !

**" Oh Glob ! Cake's gonna kill me ! I need to get home so that I try me dress for tonight's Aurora ball ! "**

**" Yeah I Need to get ready too ... "**

Both of them stood up and Marshall yawned . Then , the awkward silence kicked in .

**" So , Uh ... "**

**" Uhhh , see you later ? '**

**" Uh , yeah , see ya Fi ! " **

Marshall wave goodbye , Fionna did the same while running . Then , Marshall shut the door .

**" Wow , she was so warm and soft ... "** He thought to himself while he blushed .

**" Oh well , might as well relax , before the ball "** Marshall said to himself while he threw himself onto his couch to watch some TV .

**" Still , I wish I could do something for Fi , she was so sad ... "** Marshall reminded himself about Fionna's sadness while he was changing the channel , until he found the music channel .

**" Hey ! Welcome back to MYX , your choice , you're music ! "**

The cute TV host said .

**" Huh ... I wonder what's trending in the music industry ... "**

**" So guys ! Fall Out Boy has announced their new album , Save Rock And Roll ! For the celebration of their new album , here's an old song from the band to make you nostalgic ! "** The host announced .

**" Oh cool , a new FOB song , a wonder what this old FOB song is ... "** The song started , and just like that , Marshall realized that he was the same situation with the guy in the story of FOB's song . The song ended . Then , suddenly , Marshall had an ephipany .

**" I know now what to do ! "**

He excitedly got the phone and called Kyle , their band's lead bassist / rhythm guitarist .

**" Yo Kyle ! Call the others ! We have one last song to practice for tonight's gig ! "**

**" What ?! Marshall , are you insane ?! It's almost gig time ! We'll never make it ! "** Kyle retorted .

**" Come on , Kyle ! Please !? "**

Marshall begged .

**" * Sigh * Let me just ask one question ... "**

**" Yes , it's Fionna related ... "** Marshall blushed .

**" Hmmmmm ... Fine Abadeer , but you owe all of us ! "**

**" Yes ! Thanks Kyle ! Quick , call the others ! "** Marshall said excitedly .

( Skip to the scene at the Aurora Ball at the castle of Prince Gumball )

Fionna and Cake are just ariving at the ball when Prince Gumball ( who was wearing a pink suit , complete with purple formal shoes ) was about to greet them .

**" Hello Fionna and Cake ! My , you girls look beautiful tonight ! "**

Fionna was wearing a blue sparkling gown while Cake was wearing a flower headband that Lord Monochromicorn got for her .

**" Thanks PG ! Are we late ? "** Fionna asked while breathing so hard because she and Cake just ran to the Candy Castle because they thought they were late .

**" Nonsense ! The ball is just starting "** PG said happily .

**" Well , we could have gotten ealier here if it weren't for Fionna who went home from Marshall's late ! "** Cake was suspicious about Fionna and Marshall's relationship .

Fionna blushed heavily , then Cake said **" Girl , what were you even doing there that took you so long ? "**

**" Uhhhh ... "** Fionna's face turned bright red as she was finding an alibi to cover that she fell asleep on Marshall Lee .

**" Or did you do something sweet ? like smooching , right Fi ? "** Cake was nudging Fionna's shoulder while Fionna blushed so much again .

**" No ! I didn't do that ! We just had a jamming session ! "** Fionna ( while blushing heavily ) defended herself from Cake's conclusions .

**" Yeah right ! Jamming session as a couple ! " **Cake joked to Fionna and chuckled .

**" No ! Just as friends ! "** Fionna was really turning red .

**" Come now you two , let's enjoy the ball ! " **Prince Gumball showed the two adventurers inside .

**" Woooowwww ! **" The two adventurers looked in awe at the design of the ball . The inside of the Candle Kingdom Castle was filled with people in formal clothes and the decorations were stunning and sparkling like diamonds in the sky .

**" Gumball , did you do all of this ? "** Fionna asked .

**" Nah , I had a little help from the fluffly people ! Now , go to your table over there , near the front and enjoy yourselves , while I supervise the ball . "**

**" Okay , thanks PG . "** The two adventurers said .

**" Baby-cakes , you go on ahead to your table while I go visit LM . "**

**" Okay , sure Cake . "** Fionna said .

Fionna walked over to the table and she found a boque of red roses on her seat with a note on it that says _" For you Mi'Lady ~ Go to the main balcony after the shows "_ Fionna blushed after she read this .

**" Hmmm ... I wonder who wrote this ... Couldn't Be Gumball , because he isn't into me ... Who could it be ? "**

Fionna thought while she sat down when the Ball's show started .

At the stage , Gumball is seen about to announce the entertaiment that's gonna happen at the ball .

First , it was a fancy string courtet with blue instruments .

Next , it was a large orchestra performing Ludwig Van Beethoven's 5th Symphony .

The last one was specially announced by Prince Gumball .

**" Okay , everyone , is everybody having a wonderful evening ? "** Prince Gumball's voice echoed through the speakers around the castle , which was also the cause why a sleeping Fionna woke up from her slumber on the table due to boredom .

**" And now , this last performance may be unusual to our formal parties , but please welcome the Scream Kings ! "**

The crowd cheered , because the Scream Kings were actually very popular in the land of Aaa .

Fionna clapped with joy .

**" Thanks guys ! So , Let's get this party started ! "** Marshall shouted over the microphone , before he and his band started to perform . The band performed a song called _" Playing God "_ then a another song called _" Dance Dance "_ .

Everybody enjoyed the songs that the band performed , especially Fionna .

**" Is everybody having a good time ?! "** Marshall happily shouted over the microphone .

**" Wooo ! Yeah ! "** Everybody shouted .

**" And now , it hurts to say goodbye but , this our last song for the night . This is for that blond girl sitting alone at the second to the front row . "**

Everybody looked for that girl , who is Fionna , and she blushed like there was no tomorrow ! She waved shyly at the Vampire , as he also returned the favor and winked at him .

Then suddenly , the band left , expect for the Vampire King , who was sitting alone , holding an accoustic guitar .

People were wondering why the others left , while others assumed Marshall was gonna sing solo .

Then , he started ...

_" Where is you're boy tonight , I hope he is a gentleman . Maybe he won't find out what I know , you were the last good thing about this part of town _... "

The vampire rockstar started to strum the guitar to extreme heights , as people were amazed at his skills .

Then , he strapped on the guitar and sang ...

_" When I wake up , I'm willing to take my chances up ! The hope I forget _

_That you hate him more than you notice _

_I wrote this for you "( _then , somebody in the backstage backed up for Marshall and sang_ " for you, so " ) _

_" You need him ?! I could be him ! I could be an accident , but I'm still trying , ( yeah ! ) and that's more I could say for him ! ... "_

_" Where is your boy tonight , I hope he is a gentleman ! Maybe he won't find out what I know ... "_

Marshall suddenly stopped with no emotions on his face and went backstage . People were wondering what happened and why did he stop ... When suddenly , all of the members of The Scream Kings burst out of the curtains , with Marshall in front of the band , smashing his accoustic guitar upon the stage and the crowd and the whole band sang and played loudly _" That You were the last thing about this part of town ! "_

The crowd cheered wildly upon the band's amazing display , as the band was playing , turning the once-was-accoustic song into a hard-rock jam , with Marshall popping out his Electric Axe Guitar .

Then , The Vampire King sang the second verse of the song ...

_" Someday , I'll appreciate in value , get off my ass and call you ! ... "_

Then suddenly , Marshall flew ontop Fionna's table and sang _" but in the mean time I'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants off "_ ( Marshall then drops his pants on scene , with his white boxers exposed , then he danced around and continued singing ... ) _" In 4 in the afternoon ! "_

All of the guests laughed , while Prince Gumball chased The Vampire King back to the stage , angrily waving his fist and shouting **" Oh Marshall , Honestly ! "** ...

Marshall laughed a little , pulled up his pants again and continued ...

_" So you need him , I could be him , I could be an accident , but I'm still trying ( no ! ) and that's more than I could say for him ! ( 1-2-3-4 ! ) "_

_" Where is your boy tonight , I hope he is a gentleman ! Maybe he won't find out what I know , that you where the last good thing about this part of town ! "_

Marshall ended up pointing at Fionna and threw a red rose all the way from the stage to Fionna's table , as the spotlight pointed at her .

The instrumental began and set his Guitar at his back , while floating towards Fionna .

**" Hello , Mi'Lady , would you like to have this dance "** Marshall asked slyly with a fancy accent .

Fionna's heart beated faster and then she blushed .

**" Of course you may . "** She smiled and Marshall floated up while holding Fionna and they danced formaly ontop of the audience and soon , the song got faster and louder ...

_" Whhhhheeeeerrrrreeee you thought I am ? ( He won't find out ! ) Whhhhhheeeeerrrreeee you thought I am ?! ( He won't find out ! ) "_

Marshall kissed Fionna on the cheek , winked at her and then he slowly descended and

set Fionna on her chair . Fionna slowly touched her cheek , blushing heavily , as Marshall headed back to the stage to finish his song .

_" Where is your boy tonight , I hope he is a gentleman ... And maybe he won't find out what I know , that you where the last good thing about this part of town ! Where is your boy tonight , I hope he is a gentleman ( he won't find out ! ) and maybe he won't find out what I know , that you where the last good thing about this part of town ! "_

With the last beat , Marshall ended the song , with his right hand up high , doing a rock gesture ...

The crowd joyfully cheered for the band's amazing performance . The band exited the stage while Bubba announced that all the guests may enjoy themselves freely in the Aurora Ball until the grand finale takes place .

Cake and Lord Monochrmomicorn approaches Fionna ...

**" Sugar-Drop , me and Mo-Chro will go on ahead home , we're not gonna wait for the grand finale anymore . " **Cake said while smiling .

**" Oh , okay , I'll st- "**

**" Stay here and go after Marshall Lee ? "** Cake said with a smirk on her cute cat face .

**" What ?! No ! "** Fionna responded while trying to hide her blushes ...

**" Go on girl , I think something good will happen with you and that vampire . "** Cake winked at her .

**" Oh , uh , okay ... "**

**" Just be home before 2 AM , okay ? "**

**" Okay , thanks Cake . "** Fionna waved bid her goodbyes and then she went straight to the backstage , where she found Kyle , the vampire bassist of the band .

**" Hey Kyle ! "**

**" Hey , Fionna ! Did you like our gig ? Marshall had it all planned ! "**

**" Yeah , he did ... Speaking of which , where is Marshall ? "**

**" Oh , last I saw him , he was headed to the balcony with some strawberries . "**

**" Oh , thanks Kyle ! "**

**" Don't wear out Marshall too much , if you know what I mean … "** Kyle giggled and winked .

**" Dude ! What the bunk ?! "**

**" Just kidding ! "**

Fionna chuckled and went up to the candy kingdom's first balcony . She arrived , but then she saw no one , but then again ...

**" Boo . "**

**" I knew you were invicible , Marsh . " Fionna smiled .**

**" Aw , you're no fun anymore ... " Marshall fakely pouted .**

**" But you know what was fun ? You and your band's gig tonight ? That was so awesome ! "**

**" Hahahaha ! I knew you would like it " Marshall smirked .**

**" And that last performance ? That was really sweet of you Marshall ...** " Fionna gt a little nearer to the vampire .

**" Aw Fi ! Don't get mushy with me , Hahahahaha ! Here , eat a strawberry ! "** Marshall shoved a strawberry into her mouth .

**" Mmm ! This is good-hey ! Wait a minute ... This has the same taste as the strawberry that mysteriously flew into my hands this morning ? "**

Marshall looked nervous and he was red like the strawberry .

**" Marshall Lee ... Did you do all of this for me ? "**

**" ... You don't say Fi ! Of course I did thi- "**

Marshall was cut off by Fionna , her lips colided with his . At first , Marshall was traumatized , but after a while , he learned to surrender and get steamy with the kiss . Soon , they broke apart , and a wild awkward silence occured .

**" So ... Wann- "**

**" Yeah , sure , I wanna go out sometime with you " Fionna smiled .**

**" But what about- "**

**" Flame Prince ? I think I decided to go off with someone who would really be at my side ... Always . "**

**" Wow , you're fast , petite human girl . "** Marshall said mockingly as they both chuckled , then , the awkard silence returned . "

**" Hey Marshall , I think I get it ... "**

**" Get what ? "**

**" Your final song ... You kept on asking " Where is your boy tonight " ... Well , you were wrong . "**

**" Wha ? Why ? "**

**" Because my boy is just always by my side , he's there to make me chuckle and he's always there to catch my tears . He was just right there , I just had to look in his direction . "**

Fionna grabbed Marshall and pulled him closer as she softly kissed him . Once again , after ending the kiss , an awkward silence rose .

Then , Prince Gumball shouted from downstairs **" It's starting everyone ! The celestial alignment ! " **

The grand finale began , and the heroine and the vampire got front row seats .

**" Wow ... So uh , Fi ? "**

**" Hm ? "**

**" Wanna make-out and junk tomorrow ? "**

**" Nah ... "**

**" Why ? "**

**" You've got band practice tomorrow ... "**

**" Awwwwww ... "**

Fionna kissed him and said " Maybe after practice ? "

Marshall smirked ...

**" Definetly ... "**

FRN


End file.
